Mi vida por ti
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: E naquele momento Draco soube que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele... até mesmo matar.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Mi vida por ti

**Autora:** Déh Isaacs

**Shippers:** Harry/Draco e outros que vocês terão que ler para descobrir XD

**Gênero:** Romance e Drama basicamente

**Classificação:** 16+

**Sinopse:** E naquele momento Draco soube que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele... até mesmo matar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus persongens pertencem a J.K Rowling e cia e eu não ganho nada com isso.

**AVISO:**

. A fic terá passagens grandes de tempo até o 5º ano (do Harry e cia).

. Não vou seguir os livros fielmente.

. Não digo muito coisa agora, porque vocês vão precisar esperar o desenrolar da fic pra entender agumas coisas.

. Contém Yaoi.

. Há uma única personagem OC (Helena), mas eu não vou falar dela agora porque o 3º capítulo fala da história dela (e eu quero deixá-los curiosos XD)

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Uma menina de pouco mais de onze anos acabava de entrar nos aposentos do casal Malfoy.

Estava um pouco escuro, mas conseguia distinguir duas silhuetas – uma deitada sobre a cama situada no centro do quarto e a outra sentada em uma poltrona próximo à cama.

- Madrinha? – chamou.

- Olá, Helena, querida – disse a mulher com voz fraca – Venha.

Helena segurou a mão que Narcissa lhe estendia e sentou na beira da cama.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu tê-la chamado.

A menina nada disse, apenas ouvia.

- Helena, como você pode ver, não me resta muito tempo.

- Não diga isso. Você vai se recuperar – a menina contestou, tentando convencer a si mesma.

Narcissa deu um sorriso triste.

- Não se iluda, meu anjo. Meu caso não tem solução e você sabe. E é por isso que quero lhe fazer um pedido.

- Faço o que quiser.

A jovem mulher endireitou-se com a ajuda da enfermeira que a acompanhava.

- A mulheres puro-sangue são ensinadas desde cedo a colocar a família em primeiro lugar. E foi o que eu fiz. Minha família é a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

- Você e Severus são as únicas pessoas a quem eu confiaria o meu tesouro mais precioso.

- E você quer que tomemos conta de Draco e do padrinho por você, não é? – a menina concluiu.

Narcissa analisou-a por um instante.

- O quanto você estaria disposta a se dedicar aos Malfoy?

- Vocês me acolheram mesmo sem saber de onde vim. Como eu poderia lhe negar um pedido desses?

- Então você seria capaz... de fazer o Voto Perpétuo?

- Voto Perpétuo?

Helena hesitou, mas ao encarar àquela mulher em um estado frágil, soube que não poderia dizer não.

- Sim.

Foi o que bastou para Narcissa olhar para a enfermeira, que a auxiliou a sair da cama e a ajoelhar-se no chão à frente de Helena, que havia feito mesmo.

- Matilda será nossa Avalista.

A mencionada colocou sua varinha sobre as duas mãos unidas.

- Você, Helena, cuidará de Draco e lhe dará todo o amor que eu não poderei lhe dar?

- Darei.

Uma fina linha de fogo envolveu as mãos de ambas.

- E irá protegê-lo de qualquer possível risco?

- Protegerei.

Uma nova linha uniu-se à primeira, formando uma corrente.

- E irá priorizar a vida dele acima de tudo... até mesmo de sua própria vida?

Uma pausa da menina fez Narcissa recear um possível arrependimento de Helena.

- Irei.

Uma terceira linha ao encontrar as outras formou uma grossa corda de fogo.

Depois do ritual, Matilda ajudou Narcissa a voltar para a cama.

- Você é uma menina bastante madura, Helena. Eu nunca teria lhe pedido algo assim se não soubesse que você é capaz de assumir grandes responsabilidades.

- Acredite, madrinha, será um imenso prazer cuidar de Draco.

- Sei que você será uma mãe substituta maravilhosa e eu não irei me arrepender.

Helena beijou uma das mãos de Narcissa e deixou o quarto sem saber que esta seria a última vez que a veria com vida.

**

* * *

N/A:** E lá vou eu me aventurar em outra fic \o/. Espero que gostem dela, por que tenho ideias muito boas pra escrever. Sem mais, esse foi o prólogo e eu quero muito saber a opinião de vocês. Será que vale a pena continuar? Mandem muitas reviews que logo eu posto o 1º cap. Milbeijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Gente, estava eu fuçando a minha conta do FF quando eu resolvo ver a visitação das minhas fics e me deparo com 46 visitas na MV sendo que 32 foram somente ontem. eu fiquei me perguntando: como eu posso não ter recebido nem uma review serquer? Não é possível que nenhum de vocês não tenha lido até o fim. Enfim, com toda essa movimentação na MV eu decidi postar agora o 1º capítulo pra ver se vocês se animam a mandar UMA review que seja, hunf. Mas não se acostumem. Bem, é só isso. Boa leitura ;)

**

* * *

Capítulo 1**

Uma chuva fina maculava a fachada da Mansão Malfoy fazendo-a parecer que estivera chorando a perda daquela que cuidara com zelo de cada canto da imensa construção. Nos fundos da propriedade, mais precisamente no mausoléu da família, o corpo de Narcissa Malfoy era velado enquanto Lucius, seu marido, recebia condolências – que ele sabia serem falsas – da nata da sociedade bruxa.

Apesar de sentir-se destroçado por dentro, Lucius mantinha uma expressão impenetrável, os olhos fixos no caixão à sua frente. Ele era, afinal de contas, o patriarca de uma das famílias mais respeitadas e não podia dar-se o luxo de fazer uma cena na frente de toda aquela gente.

Um toque leve em seu braço o fez erguer os olhos e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele se sentiu de fato confortado. À sua frente estava seu melhor amigo, Severus Snape, e a filha deste, Helena.

- Desculpe pelo atraso – Snape disse em voz baixa – Poderia ter começado sem a gente – acrescentou, sabendo que o enterro já deveria ter começado.

Lucius negou com a cabeça.

- Vocês são como da família. Cissy não teria me perdoado se eu a tivesse enterrado sem vocês.

Um discreto soluço lhes chamou atenção e Lucius baixou o olhar para a menina que encontrava-se firmemente pegada à mão de Severus. Lucius esperara ver seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo seco. Helena parecia estar fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar, podia-se notar que seus belos olhos cor de mel estavam avermelhados.

Abaixando-se para ficar na altura da menina, ele falou de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Não é proibido chorar, querida.

Helena apenas o encarou e quando parecia que ela se renderia ao choro, ela piscou afastando as lágrimas.

- Você mesmo diz que chorar é para os fracos e eu sei que a madrinha não gostaria de me ver perdendo a compostura – disse ela com voz controlada.

Lucius quase riu. Você a ensinou muito bem, Cissy, ela é uma perfeita aristocrata, ele pensou. Erguendo-se, ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Helena e fez um gesto para que o celebrante começasse a cerimônia.

Iniciou-se, então, um monótono discurso que exaltava todas as qualidades como mãe e esposa que Narcissa possuía. Não que Lucius discordasse, apenas achava desnecessário. A própria Narcissa deveria estar muitíssimo aborrecida com toda essa falação, mas o que eles poderiam fazer? Tinham que seguir o protocolo.

oOo

Com suspiro sofrido, indigno de um Malfoy, Lucius sentou em uma poltrona em um dos muitos salões da mansão. Naquele momento não se importava muito com os deveres de um Malfoy, todos já haviam ido embora e aos que restavam não havia a necessidade de se esconder sob máscaras.

- Eu sei que sou lindo e ninguém resiste em me olhar, mas dá pra tirar essa cara de pena? – ele disse dirigindo-se ao outro ocupante da sala que o mirava cauteloso.

-Tome cuidado ou seu ego não vai passar pela porta, Lucius Malfoy – Severus grunhiu.

Lucius riu.

- É tão fácil te tirar do sério.

- Se é pra ficar servindo de piada para você, eu vou embora – Severus virou-se em direção à saída, mas Lucius o deteve.

- Espere, Sev, não vá. Eu me esqueci que você não tem senso de humor – disse ele com um sorriso debochado.

Severus o encarou furioso.

- É isso que eu ganho por me preocupar com você. Mas se você está fazendo brincadeiras é por que já está recuperado.

- Cada um tem sua forma de lidar com a dor – ele respondeu e podia-se notar uma certa amargura em sua voz.

Snape suspirou e sentou-se à frente do amigo.

- Como você realmente está se sentido?

- Vazio, talvez – ele disse sem encará-lo – Eu a amava tanto – Severus viu os olhos do loiro brilharem e sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Nunca o tinha visto chorar.

- Eu sei, Lucius. Mas ela estava sofrendo, talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

Lucius levantou-se e passou a caminhar pelo aposento, parando em frente à lareira acesa e ali ficou mirando o fogo.

- Ela era o meu chão. Eu não sei se serei capaz de criar Draco sozinho. Tudo o que sei aprendi com Abraxas e, acredite, ele não era um bom pai – correu as mãos pelos cabelos loiro-platinados em uma atitude desesperada – Eu me sinto tão perdido.

Severus pigarreou e quando Lucius virou-se para ele percebeu que Helena estava parada na entrada.

- Me desculpem. Eu só queria saber de Draco. Ainda não o vi.

A muito custo, Lucius lhe sorriu.

- Ele está em seu quarto com um dos elfos, Hely. Tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar vê-la.

Ela assentiu e girou para sair, mas antes de começar a andar ela voltou-se, caminhou até Lucius e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- Não se preocupe, padrinho. O senhor não está sozinho – ela disse e apertou sua mão levemente – Eu lhe ajudarei a cuidar de Draco.

Lucius não pôde deixar de apreciar sua solidariedade infantil, mas quando a determinação brilhou em seus olhos, soube que ela estava falando sério.

- Alguém já te disse que Helena é madura demais para a idade que tem? – ele perguntou a Severus quando a menina já havia deixado o salão.

- Sim. Narcissa vivia dizendo isso. Hely tem uma sensibilidade incrível.

- E como sempre, Cissy tinha razão – ele disse e deu um sorriso triste.

**

* * *

N/A:** E então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Agora, eu vou ser um pouquinho malvada e o próximo post só semana quem vem (se você forem bozinhos e mandarem muitas reviews eu posso postar até no feriado como presente de dia das crianças u_u). Milbeijos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Uma coruja-da-torres aproximava-se da Mansão Malfoy carregando no bico um envelope pardo sob o olhar atento de uma menininho loiro de olhos azuis cinzentos.

O pequeno Draco quando notou que sua espera finalmente acabara e que o alvo de seu desejo vinha exatamente em sua direção, o garoto pôs-se a correr saindo de seu quarto, descendo as escadas que levavam para o corredor de entrada e gritando euforicamente.

– ELA CHEGOU! ELA CHEGOU!

A ave soltou a carta e se afastou assustada com toda a agitação de Draco.

– Eu posso saber o que diabos está havendo? – a voz fria e cortante de Lucius fez Draco congelar e engolir em seco.

– Desculpe, pai – o menino murmurou – É que chegou a minha carta de Hogwarts.

Lucius tomou a carta das mãos de Draco comprovando que nela estava o selo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Draco olhou apreensivo para seu pai esperando que a qualquer momento Lucius fosse jogar o envelope na lareira mais próxima.

O loiro mais velho simplesmente devolveu a carta para o filho achando mais prudente fingir-se de desinteressado ao invés de qualquer comentário que pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de Helena. Não que tivesse medo da menina, apenas não queria ter que ouvi-la lembrando que era a vontade de Narcissa que Draco estudasse em Hogwarts – apesar de ele próprio achar que Durmstrang fosse escola mais digna.

– Não vejo a hora de contar à Helena – Draco disse provocando um calafrio em Lucius.

Moleque mimado. Até parece que faz isso de propósito.

Lucius bufou vendo a expressão sonhadora de Draco e saiu dali pisando duro.

oOo

– Eu não entendo essa história de primeiranistas não poderem levar vassouras, afinal, eu tenho uma e já sei usá-la. E outra, por que não podemos nos inscrever para o time de Quadribol? Eu sei jogar melhor do que muitos veteranos – Draco tagarelava indignado tendo toda a atenção de Helena para si.

Esta noite era a última do menino na Mansão antes de embarcar na manhã seguinte, para Hogwarts. Lucius havia resolvido – sob uma sutil influência de Helena – dar um jantar de comemoração pelo ingresso do seu único filho na Escola de Magia.

Draco e Helena estavam sentados no carpete em frente à lareira enquanto Lucius e Severus estavam sentados a um canto apreciando uma taça de vinho.

– Você não pode negar que está orgulhoso de vê-lo indo para Hogwarts, Lucius – Severus disse, recebendo um olhar irritado do amigo – Ora, Lucius, vai dizer que não está torcendo com todo o seu ser para que Draco siga os seus passos e entre na Sonserina? – espetou divertindo-se muito com a situação.

O loiro sorriu afetado.

– Vai se divertindo, espiãozinho preferido de Dumbledore – ele respondeu mordaz fazendo o outro estreitar os olhos. Lucius sabia que ele havia atuado como espião durante a guerra bruxa, mas isso não queria dizer que ele poderia espalhar isso para os quatro ventos – Só não se esqueça que esse ano o menino-que-sobreviveu-para-te-atormentar vai entrar nas escola junto com Draco e quando você estiver cara-a-cara com ele, sou que que vou rir – ele terminou triunfante.

– Touché! – Severus exclamou perdendo qualquer traço de diversão – Isso foi golpe baixo, Lucius Malfoy.

– Foi você que começou.

O moreno calou-se e ambos voltaram a contemplar seus respectivos filhos.

oOo

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Helena ajudava um emburrado Draco a fazer as malas.

- Hely, por que nós não podemos fazer isso amanhã? – ele perguntou suplicante – Estou com sono.

- Você teve o dia inteiro para fazer isso e não o fez. Além disso, eu duvido muito que você vá querer acordar mais cedo para arrumar tudo o que falta.

Draco resmungou, mas continuou o seu trabalho manual de guardar os livros escolares.

- Eu poderia pelos menos usar a varinha – ele disse vendo a garota arrumar tudo com magia.

- E ser expulso antes de começar o ano letivo? Acho que Lucius não ficaria muito feliz com isso.

A menção do pai fez o menino estremecer. Qualquer coisa, menos tirar Lucius do sério.

- Anda, Draco, quanto mais rápido terminarmos isso, mais cedo você irá dormir.

- Ah, está bem – ele disse suspirando cansado.

No fundo ele se sentia receoso, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer na Seleção das Casas. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Draco resolveu expressar seus medos à Helena.

- Hely, como você se sentiu indo para a Corvinal?

- Normal – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Normal? – Draco indagou descrente – Não ficou nem um pouco preocupada com o que o padrinho poderia pensar?

Helena lhe sorriu a compreensão lhe atingindo.

- Não deve ficar preocupado com isso, dragão – Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido – É sério. Seu pai, apesar desse jeito rigoroso que ele tem, te ama muito. E ao contrário do que você pensa, ele não vai te esfolar se você for para a Grifinória.

Draco fez cara de asco ao ouvir o nome da Casa dos leões.

- Hely, quando começa o treinamento para aurors?

- Em poucos dias.

- Você está feliz?

Helena sorriu, parando o que estava fazendo.

- Sim, dragão. Muito feliz.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque você quer ser auror. Quando eu me formar em Hogwarts, não vou fazer mais nada, só gastar dinheiro.

Helena riu com gosto.

- Não diga isso, Draco. Como herdeiro você vai ter que cuidar dos negócios do seu pai. Ele não vai viver pra sempre, querido.

Draco enrugou o nariz e quando ia perguntar o porquê de a garota querer se tornar captora de bruxos das trevas, ela mudou de assunto.

- Bem, acho que terminamos por aqui – ela disse balançando a cabeça em aprovação – Já pode ir dormir – ela o ajudou a fechar o malão e lhe deu um beijo na testa, enquanto ele a olhava um tanto aparvalhado – Boa noite, Draco.

oOo

Ao atravessarem a coluna de pedra que marcava a plataforma 9 ¾, os Malfoy e Helena puderam facilmente divisar a figura do Expresso de Hogwarts cuspindo uma fumaça repolhuda e tendo como som de fundo a algazarra provocada por crianças excitadas com seus animais de estimação.

Lucius mirava a todos com arrogância reclamando que a qualidade de Hogwarts decaía, uma vez que o lugar estava repleto de mestiços – filhos de bruxos com não-bruxos (conhecidos como trouxas) – e sangues-ruins – bruxos com pais trouxas.

- Não se esqueça que seu melhor amigo é um mestiço, padrinho. – Helena espetou assistindo com diversão o loiro crispar os lábios – E, aliás, como ninguém sabe a minha origem, eu poderia muito bem ser uma sangue-ruim. Buuuú – ela terminou agitando os dedos na frente do rosto do outro, ganhando um olhar aborrecido.

- Pare com isso – ele disse ríspido enquanto Draco gargalhava – E você também – disse mirando o filho que a muito custo reprimia o riso.

Os três atraíam olhares curiosos, mas os ignoravam sem esforço.

O trem apitou avisando sua partida e Lucius e Helena ajudaram Draco a embarcar o malão e sua coruja.

- Adeus, Draco – Lucius despediu-se com um abraço – Lembre-se, você é um Malfoy e tem que fazer de tudo para honrar o seu nome.

- Eu sei, pai – Draco resmungou meio indignado pela falta de sensibilidade do pai.

- Francamente, padrinho. Isso é jeito de se despedir do próprio filho?

Lucius deu de ombros.

- Até logo, Draco – ela lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha – Comporte-se e divirta-se. Você vai gostar de Hogwarts, tenho certeza.

- Promete que não vai se esquecer de mim e que vai me escrever todos os dias, Hely? – ele perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Claro, dragãozinho. Como eu poderia esquecer de alguém tão fofo como você.

Draco ficou envergonhado e murmurou um "Deixa disso, Helena".

Com um último apito, o Expresso começou a fechar suas portas e Draco apressadamente subiu no trem.

- Tchau, pai. Tchau, Helena – ele gritou de umas das janelas.

Lucius e Helena ficaram parados na plataforma até o trem desaparecer em uma curva.

- Você deveria demonstrar mais apoio a ele – Helena disse em um tom duro.

- Helena, você fala como se eu não me importasse com Draco – a garota cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu me importo sim, Helena. Se eu cobro demais dele é porque eu quero que ele se torne um homem de atitude. Foi essa a criação que eu recebi.

A garota assumiu uma posição mais relaxada.

- Não acho nada de errado em você querer passar a Draco que lhe foi ensinado, mas toda criança precisa de amor. O meu pai, por exemplo, tem praticamente os mesmos ideais que você, mas em momento nenhum ele deixou de ser carinhoso comigo.

Lucius a analisou por alguns instantes.

- Vamos, está tarde. Tenho assuntos a tratar no Ministério – e sem mais uma palavra, ele desaparatou, sendo seguido por Helena segundos depois.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem por demorar a atualizar. Eu estou com mil coisas na cabeça e a fic acabou ficando em segundo plano. Eu tenho o 3º capítulo pronto. Se quiserem que eu atualize logo... reviews ;)


End file.
